Ky and Kaiko The Story Of A Kid and A Demon
by Unfasionqueen
Summary: This is the story of a stuck-up college kid, Ky, and a 3/4 dog/wolf demon,Kaiko, that he meets. Since she looks so inoccent she convinses him to take her to his school. Ky disguises her as a normal kid so people wouldn't notice. Will the truth be revealed
1. Chapter 1

Ky and Kaiko  
  
Kaiko sat at the edge of the wood, at the beginning of a meadow. She was sitting against a tree, sleeping. Her jet black hair, dark purple kimono and black wolf tail blew in the breeze. It was so peaceful. Just then her black wolf ears, with white tips, twitched, hearing a noise. A truck was approaching, driving along the dusty dirt road nearby. She woke up, sky blue eyes twinkling in the warming sunlight. As she walked toward the road, the grass crumbled underneath her black, wolf feet, the claws making little holes, like soccer cleats. As the truck chugged along, she stood and waved. It stopped. In the driver's seat was a young man. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked Kaiko over, kind of fearful. "Hi, who are you?" he asked, a bit strangely. "I'm Kaiko, a ¾ wolf demon. I live here, even though I don't really have a home. Who are you?" She looked at him, smiling, even though he wasn't. "The name's Ky. I'm on my way to a friend's house from school."  
  
"School? What's that?" Kaiko asked, curiously funny. "It's where you go to learn things. Like math, English, social studies, science, reading, things like that. Didn't you go?"  
  
"No," she replied glumly, "My parents died when I was very little. My mother was a full demon, father was a half demon, half human. They were killed by a demon hunter, so I never really got to spend a lot of time with them. I just wander around now. Getting what I can find, or earn." "Oh," he said, unsympathetically. "I'm very sorry that your parents died, but I don't care much for cross-breed humanoids. Besides, I have a lot of things to get done for college," he was a bit snotty and stuck up when he said this. "Can I go???" Kaiko asked, doing a puppy face. "No.well," he shook his head, to get him back focused, "No. It would be a disaster.my reputation would be ruined." "Oh please can I go???" she does an even more pleading puppy face. She also does "the lip". "Please????" "God alright! You can go...where do you live, I'll pick you up tomorrow," he shakes his head as the girl walked back to more formally meet Ky. "Hooray!!! I'll be right here tomorrow. But if people laugh at me because of my tail, ears, and feet can I hurt them? I don't like being laughed at." "GOOD GOD! What have I gotten myself into?!" he walked over to the old rusty truck and pulled out a blue hat and a pair of baggy pants with lots of pockets. "Here! Wear these tomorrow to hide yourself...I don't want any fights," Ky jumped in his truck and waved good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow at eight a.m.!" he started the engine and started to drive off. "Ok...umm...do I have to wear these baggy things you call pants? Why can't I wear my kimono...or can I at least wear my kimono top and these pant things? Oh well...I'm still wearing my kimono top though," she stared at the truck driving away.  
  
The next morning Ky rolled out of bed and shuffled to his closet to get his baggy pants and his favorite hat. "AAAAAAAAAH!" he slammed his hands against his head in the remembrance of the wolf girl. "Oh god!"  
  
He drove down the dusty road to the meadow of yesterday and that weird girl was sitting there, happy as could be. Ky jumped out and through her a shirt and tie. "If your going to go to MY school you'll at least have to look like you belong there. PUT this on and get in," he motioned toward the truck and hopped in slamming the door.  
  
Kaiko was sitting in the grass with the baggy pants on...BACKWARDS?! "I couldn't find a hole for my tail.then I found this one with little ridges (the pant's zipper hole). I like these things...they're airy like my regular pants," she stood up with the back pockets facing forward. "I didn't know what to do with the other thing you gave me though," she held up the hat. It had little chew marks on it. "I had fun playing with it though," she grabbed the shirt and tie. "I go change now" Kaiko jumped behind a bush and put on the shirt easily, but not knowing what to do with the tie, came out with it all tangled up around her. "Ummm....I don't think I have it on right..." "Good god!" Ky jumped out of the truck and slammed the door shut. He pushed her tail in the pants and whisked it around the right way and then jammed her tail down the left pant leg. "Hey what are you doing?" the demon shouted. He untangled her from the tie and fixed her collar. Tying it correctly, he placed the hat on correctly. "Never mind just get in and DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING ON YOUR OUTFIT OR ELSE!" She started to whimper, "Ok..." She got in the truck, still whimpering, even though you couldn't see her ears, they folded down in shame. Thinking to himself, Ky thought, The wolf creature looked a little awkward in her get up but still...she was extremely cute. Blushing a little he tried to think of something to talk about on the way to his school. It would be another ten minutes before they could even see the city. To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2, the plot thickens

"Have you ever been to the city before Kaiko?" "City? What's that? Do people live there? The only place I've been with people is in the nearby villages, but the people are nice to me there because I'm nice to them."  
  
He starts laughing hysterically "Aaaah you are a funny one... a city is just like a village only really big and noisy." He points to the city "There's the city now...we have thirty minutes to get to the school and three minutes to get to class so you must follow me closely, ok?" He had begun to calm down...the city was a place where he could relax despite everything wrong with it. "Ooooo...lots of lights..." she pressed her nose against the glass windshield, not used to glass. She took off her hat and she opened the window to her right and stuck her head out the window. She brought her head back into the truck with her hands covering her ears. "Ow...too many sounds...too loud..." Kaiko but the hat back on. He laughed out loud. "It'll be alright." He put his hand on her head and pats. "Look there's the school. Be very careful what you say here and don't let anyone know you're a demon, ok?" "Ok," she looked at her feet and wiggled her toes "Ummm..." she pointed to her uncovered black wolf feet. "Will they know if I am barefoot?" He slammed on breaks. "Oh my god! I forgot shoes!!" thinks really quickly, "I know," he pulls off road and crawls into the bed of his truck. He comes back and takes off his shoes and hands them to Kaiko, "Alright, you wear my shoes and I'll where my sandals today I guess." He shakes his head and thinks to himself. 'I can't believe I forgot shoes!' She smells the shoes "Eeew! they smell really bad but ok..." she puts on the shoes and stands up in front of him. "How do I look?" she smiles. He looked at her and felt all warm and fuzzy. "You look great.." "HEY KY! Come on or you're going to be late!" Another boy called from across the courtyard. Ky jumped out of the truck and ran with Kaiko to his first class of the day. Being dragged, Kaiko catches up. "Where are we going???" she smells the kid across the courtyard, even though he is quite the distance away. "He didn't brush this morning...I can smell his breakfast...PEUW!" "Oh be quiet! He's the head of my soccer team!" They run through the main hall and then pass the soccer boy. They reach the classroom just in time. The bell sounds and Ky pulls a seat for Kaiko to sit in by his desk. A few girls stare at Kaiko angrily. Kaiko looks at the girls and smiles "Hiya! Who are you?"  
  
The girls giggle, but one of them raises her hand and snaps...the other girls quiet down. The girl that snapped walks over, "HI Ky who's the hairy one?" "Hey now Treista! Don't go making fun of my family's friends!" He stood up and looked at her menacingly. "Fine! Treista pauses. "But I still have the seat at lunch. Treista leans in and giggles. "Right?" "Whatever," Ky sits back down as the girl glares at Kaiko. "Hey who you calling hairy? At least I brushed this morning...like you didn't!" Kaiko growls at her. "I just tried to make friends..."  
  
Treista turns around and smiles. She was about to say something but the teacher walked in and told everyone to sit. "So who's your friend Ky?" "Um...Kaiko," he tries to think of fake last name. "Hmm, she's very pretty. Is she going to be attending my class or just visiting?" "Just visiting sir, she's a friend of the family," Ky's leg was going num from standing so stiff. "Well then sit down and young lady I insist on silence in my class room so no noise please." After that the teacher walked up to the board and started to write, "You may sit now Ky." The class laughed as he sat with relief. No one must know Kaiko was a 3/4 breed.no one. When the teacher was done writing on the board he passed out a worksheet, it was calculus. "I want these done in 10 minutes, you shouldn't need any more time than that. Now Kaiko I hope you will understand calculus, if you have any questions just raise your hand." Kaiko, coming fro a different country, just barely understanding it, finished it, but wrote all her numbers in Japanese numbers, then looking over at Ky's paper thought: Oops, now I'm going to be in major trouble when this is over, I don't know how to write in any other language that Japanese. Ugh.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Chapter 3, the plot thickens, AGAIN

Ky finished his paper and nudged Kaiko. Whispering, he asked, "Are you done?" "Yes but," she showed him her paper, "I can only write in Japan..." He put his finger against her lips to hush her, "Its alright. Essay, the teacher, knows all sorts of languages." He grabbed her paper and walked to the front to hand them in. Everyone was surprised the new kid was finished. Treista glared but kept working. "Two more minutes class...then turn in your papers." He smiled softly, "No not yet...we have two more classes before then...I have a granola bar in my bag, I'll give that to you after class, ok?" The teacher stands up and walks around picking up all the rest of the papers. He then begins a lecture as Ky writes down notes. He stared at the clock and wrote on the edge of his paper, Kaiko the period ends when the big hand passes the nine. She whispers, "Ok..." Kaiko looks at the clock. The big hand was only on the seven. She sighed. This will take forever. The smell of lunch is so tempting. She decides to listen to the teacher, because everyone else is doing that, all but Treista, she's talking with her friends, glaring at Kaiko every so often. Just barely being able to hear Treista's conversation, listens in. "She thinks she's so cool because she gets to be with Ky. Ya right," her friends snicker. "Did you really not brush your teeth this morning?" one asks. Standing up, Treista yells, "OF COURSE I DID!!!" "Do you have something you want to tell the class Treista?" "No sir." she responds blushing. "Well I suggest you take your seat and pay better attention." she sits embarrassed as ever.  
  
Ky smiles at Treista's embarrassment. He keeps writing and the time clicks by. Finally the bell rings and Ky grabs the granola bar out of his bag. Treista walks over and takes it. "Well Ky! How did you know I was hungry?" Kaiko gets angry and stands up just as Treista sinks her teeth into the yummy frosting covered granola. "You know Treista, that bar has been in my bag for over a month...I don't think it's good anymore." He smiles as he opens a fresh box of granola bars and gives Kaiko two. "Come on Kaiko, we have English next. Treista just stands there in disgust as a few kids linger to snicker at her. Kaiko sticks her tongue out at Treista, and then bites into a granola bar. Mmmm these are good. She thinks. As she follows Ky to English she sees all the other kids getting books and going to their separate classes. When they get to English Kaiko asks, "When is this class over?" even though she is very excited because Treista isn't in this one, or at least hasn't come in the class yet. Ky looks at Kaiko happily. He thinks to himself, She is so much cuter then all the other girls, just then a boy comes over and slams his text book on Ky's desk. "Kyyy," the boy makes a pitiful crying face, "Why do you always get the cute girls stalking you?! Its not fair!" he slams head on top of the book again. "You have to hook me up with one of your many girls before the spring festival!" "Alright Shu...I mean Shawn." Ky looks around...he had promised Shawn he wouldn't let anyone know his nick name...Ky almost let it slip. "This is Kaiko and she is um, well, visiting." "Hi Shu!" she smiled a big smile. "Why did you slam your head on that book?" she asked curiously taking another bite into the granola bar. Smiling as she ate, she quickly perked up surprised. Kaiko stood up and walked over to Shawn and started to smell his hair and shirt. "Do you have a dog? Or live near one? I can smell a..." she smelled him again. "A 3 year, 7 month, and 25 day old German Shepard." Then, satisfied with her answer, she took another bite out of the granola bar. "Oh GOD I can't believe you told her about it! You're not my role model any more!!! KY I HATE YOU!" The boy walked off as the class fell silent. "Kaiko I think you and I need to go apologize to Shawn. Don't call him Shu ok? It's, well...it's not a good thing, ok?" Ky got up and walked toward the door. He had three minutes to make things better. The teacher would be there soon and I he didn't feel like standing outside holding buckets of water. "Hi Shawn...Ky didn't tell me your nick name...I heard it," she looked down at her shoes. "Sorry for blurting it out," she looked at him with sad puppy eyes. "Can you forgive me???" she looked so innocent. "Pleeeeease??? Don't be mad at Ky...its my fault. Pleeeeease?????" She put on her best sad, innocent face.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
